


Destiny Bond - Lien Eternel

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Red String of Fate, Resurrection, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: That one was a drowsy to repost, geez...Between the shitty PDF format and the broken English (as a direct result from 2013 me, who was barely able to speak English in the first place, trying to translate her shit into English while forgetting French and English have vastly different structures), reposting this one was painful, omfg.Also, wow, I really didn't know how to write romance back in the day, it's crazy.Also friendly reminder that Blood Drive fucking sucked and that I hate it.





	Destiny Bond - Lien Eternel

**Author's Note:**

> That one was a drowsy to repost, geez...   
> Between the shitty PDF format and the broken English (as a direct result from 2013 me, who was barely able to speak English in the first place, trying to translate her shit into English while forgetting French and English have vastly different structures), reposting this one was painful, omfg.  
> Also, wow, I really didn't know how to write romance back in the day, it's crazy. 
> 
> Also friendly reminder that Blood Drive fucking sucked and that I hate it.

While Ayumi was running away from the science lab where an anatomical model, surely a still living human, attacked them, her and Yoshiki, she was crying a lot. Alone in that place where three child ghosts were after her. Alone in a place where she risked to lost both her friends and her own life. She had already lost Mayu Suzumoto smashed on a wall, Sakutaro Morishige who defenestrates himself and Seiko Shinohara who hanged herself. Lost and disoriented, she just lost Yoshiki Kishinuma, the one who was with her from their arrival and who was keeping her sane. She was scared of any noise from the blood-dyed floor, like if any dead from this school spilled the liquid of life on it. Ayumi looked a last time at the science lab, where she had lost someone she didn’t know enough…

In the corridors of Heavenly Host, she thought of Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka, who she saw some minutes ago. Lost in her most deep thoughts, Ayumi rethought about the one she loved: Satoshi Mochida, the cowardly boy who was a really good brother. She didn’t know if she will see him again someday. She then rethought about the blond boy who died burned alive a bit before. Her tears increased and she felt a void in her heart. But why? She did hate him, no? After all, he never went to school, and was rude. She wanted from the very beginning that it was the kind Mochida by her side. But no, she could only think about Kishinuma, only him.

In the crossroad of two corridors of the school, she crossed the look of a levitating purple spirit, some flames surrounding it with the same color as its will. But not like she crossed the look of the other ghosts, she wasn’t absorbed by its eyes and didn’t die in awful suffering, Ayumi just stirred the look of the ghost. It was the spirit of a teenage girl, with top and skirt that looked like made in an enchanted glass. Her will vanished and her real colors appeared. She had pale purple hair, and yellow eyes surrounded with black instead of white, which ink-like tears were looking like flowing. This spirit scared a bit the student.

Ayumi asked, shyly, the ghost in front of her:  
« Who… Who are you?  
-I am Yuki, she answered, and I’m a “superior spirit”. My mission here is to revive someone dead when people are wounding here. But I can only revive one person per arrival wave. I know that you’re on the edge of losing the person that you care the most about…  
-Mochida is on the edge of dying?! Screamed Ayumi, panicked.  
-But no, not him. It’s not this boy. Satoshi Mochida is only a friend, no?  
-He’s not!  
-The one who love you… Said Yuki when putting her hands on the student’s chest, it’s him. The one who died some minutes ago for save you.  
-For… saving me? But why would he do that…?  
-You don’t see? You didn’t saw that he loved you?  
-WHAT? But… But we almost didn’t know each other… »  
With these words, Yuki wrap a blood-tainted wire on Ayumi’s wrist. Before the later could say anything, the spirit left.

During that moment of calm, the student rethought about all what happened since their arrival. All the memories came back in one stroke. When he dispossessed her from spirits of the school with taking her in his arms. When he arrived alone when she was arguing with Naho Saenoki the occultist, bleeding from his head but didn’t wanted her to worry. When he saved her from drowning in the pool, even if he couldn’t swim. When he died for her saying to her to run away far from this room, while he was burning alive. These memories caused tears in her eyes. She was that blind for don’t notice how he was caring for her? Ayumi rethought of a song she knew well. She started to sing:  
« You aren’t there, so a farewell to this world.  
A singing voice gentle enough to forget every sadness.  
The tears I thought weren’t spill  
My heart is crackling and won’t stop crying. »  
After sung this verse, she burst into tears.

Suddenly, a blue will appeared. She seemed familiar. Was it Ryou, Tokiko or the other Yuki, the three child spirits? No, it seemed more familiar. Suzumoto? Morishige? Shinohara? No, it wasn’t them either. When she turned around, Ayumi saw a ghost she didn’t expected to see:  
The ghost of Yoshiki Kishinuma.

She was in tears, still crying when this vision shocked her. The spirit on front of her… It was him. But he seemed sad, almost disappointed of seeing her. The thoughts of the girl were confused: he didn’t want to see a last time his beloved? She had the answer to this heady question quickly. The ghost, crouching at the level of the depressed student, with an echoed  
voice:  
« Don’t cry Shinozaki, I want to see you smile. I already said it; it’s your smiling face that I love more than anything. I just want you to exit from here alive, with Satoshi and the others. Don’t make my death useless…  
-But, Kishinuma, I can’t… Just, I can’t leave you here…  
-I’m already dead; there is no way for help me… I just want from you to don’t forget me… I will help you…»  
Ayumi, understanding these words, stood up and yelled, fist up, with some last tears flowing on her face:  
« It’s decided! I will exit from here with Mochida and the others! »  
She let the spirit of the one she loved help her…

Ayumi met quickly again Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka. Seeing her crying, Naomi started discussion:  
« Shinozaki? What’s wrong?  
-And where is Yoshiki? Asked Satoshi  
-I… Answered Ayumi. He’s dead… In the science lab…  
-What?! Yelled the boy. How that?!  
-He was burned alive by the anatomical model… For permitting me to leave, he accepted to die… We must escape from here! For him and all the others!  
-Yeah, said Yuka, a bit saddened. Let’s escape from here, big brother… »  
The group continued on its road, determinate to escape from here for their deceased comrades, for the ghost children who helped them and all the others who died in the school.

When they finally managed to escape from Heavenly Host, the four students must be happy.  
It was the case for three of them. But this joy didn’t come to Ayumi. The three others calmed  
not long after seeing her like that. All of them lost their friends and their favorite teacher.  
But her, had just lost the one who loved her the worst way possible. She still had a white  
candle lighting with a flame who was the same color as Yuki’s will, that ghost she met and  
left before she can even speak to again. The tears started to flow a bit, and then she fell on  
her knees. The one who always think about him, Shinozaki, cried bitterly. But her tears…  
Will never reach Yoshiki.

\-------------------------

Some days after, Ayumi was making tombs behind the school, in a little green yard hide by trees, creating a cemetery for the ghost children, but also for Mayu, Sakutaro, Seiko and Ms. Yui. But she made, in a spot a bit far from the rest, masked by ivy, Yoshiki’s grave. Like she wanted to keep this grave as her secret. This tombstone was along with a little altar for put flowers and candle for example. Even if only survivors from Heavenly Host were remembered the ones who died in this school, she made a cemetery for honor them. After finished, Ayumi stayed a bit in front of the tombstone were a message was written :  
« This grave is her for tribute to the one who saved me, Yoshiki Kishinuma.  
I will never forget you for what you did, don’t worry anymore for me. »  
She put on the altar a flower bouquet and a candle she didn’t used but just took with her in the abandoned school. Holding Yuki’s candle, the latter appeared in front of the tombstone.  
« Yu-Yuki?!  
-Yes, it’s me Ayumi. I hope nobody is around here.  
-No… Why?  
-I will revive him. But keep this secret for you, because everybody will think that he was  
always here. But I need my candle. »  
Ayumi then returned it to the spirit. An intense purple light appeared, dazzling the girl. It was like time has stopped. When the light disappeared, only a card with some writing on it stayed. The girl took the card, and started to read it. A readable, attached and limpid handwriting said the following:

« Dear Ayumi,  
We will see each other again someday. I’m pretty sure. Sorry if I took so much time, I had to make a special ritual, because this death is not ordinary, from a certain way I can’t tell you, it would be a sin. But know something, what I’m doing shouldn’t shock you, it’s my mission. You owe me nothing; I’m doing only what I’m made to do. If every one hundred and one I’m not reviving someone, I’m transformed into a wandering ghost… I’m glad that I could help you, even if I’m a ghost and that I’m called « Grave Keeper » because of my role who is to be the guardian of wandering souls the hundred days I don’t have to search for someone to revive, I have feelings. But keep this secret for you, please. Also think to take the candle who will appeared on the altar. I will now explain to you what the wire wrapped around your wrist is for. If you take it off, the charm I’m doing will not work, and you will be hopeless. But you both need to keep it around your wrists. It’s really important for keeping him by your side. On this, see you next time! »

After reading this, the wire at her wrist attracted her to the grave. Ayumi was surprised by this and she approaches more of the tombstone. But another intense light pushed her again outside of the ivy protecting the grave. When she could open her eyes again, she only saw two things:  
The same candle that Yuki gave her on the altar and Yoshiki lying next to his own grave. The girl ran to him, and asked him:  
« You’re okay Kishinuma?!  
-Urk… Shinozaki?! Where are we?  
-In the cemetery behind the school, near the grave I made for you…  
-Ah yeah, I was revived… He said when standing up. But why are you crying?  
-Oh, for nothing… I was just scared to never see you again… »  
She then let herself fall in his arms, causing him to blush. It’s at this moment that Ayumi said:  
« Yes, now I have my answer. In this entire story, I discovered who love me and who I love… And it’s reciprocal! »  
It’s after that she noticed that Yoshiki too had a blood-dyed wire at his wrist, but at the left one, tied on the one she had at her right wrist. She then said:  
« Above all, never take off this wire. It’s our destiny bond.  
-And me, even without this wire and even if I’m not Satoshi, I know how to link us!  
-Me too, I know it! »  
It’s on these words that he hugged her. She profited of this occasion for take his neck with her hands put her lips against his.  
Yuki was looking at the scene from the very beginning, she was watching over Ayumi from the death of Yoshiki. She believed she heard, as last words before she will leave:  
« Oh please, call me Ayumi! »  
She smiled, and cut the excess of wire between the two students, keeping the bow made by their union…  
The END

**Author's Note:**

> (original author's notes)  
> The song that Ayumi sing is “GraveKeeper” from Namine Ritsu KIRE, an UTAU. One of the moment is really inspired by an ending of the first CORPSE-PARTY on PC-81, where in the ENDING RANK : B-2, only Yoshiki die… In the science lab. There is also a reference to a Wrong END of the game on PSP and PC, where Yoshiki die burned alive, wrong ending from the CHAPTER 5. The cemetery idea was from FireCacodemon’s fanfic “Halloween Romance”. “Lien Eternel” means “Eternal Link” in French by the way.  
> I was going to make a tragic end like in the games, but I wrote this fanfic just for my friends at the basis, so it has a Care Bears end instead. Not really proud of me this time.  
> Also, Yuki is called like one of the already existent ghost of the game because she’s at the basis my Chandelure in my Pokemon White 2 game… I just drew her human version and because it was a ghost, I drew Ayumi with her, and I was inspired by one of my previous ideas, with the destiny bond… I hope my English is readable, I’m French and still in 9th Grade…  
> It's also my first Corpse Party fanfic and translated to English fanfic


End file.
